


Match Point

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya is huge Ladybug fan, Chat Noir is Black Cat in this story, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Enemy AU, F/M, Fencing Match, Ladybug and Chat are Dating, Ladybug vs Chat Noir, Nino is Black Cat fan, POV Alya Césaire, Rival Schools - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Alya's ready to record Ladybug throttling Black Cat (Chat Noir) in the latest fencing match. She knows Marinette is more than up for the match. She, however, doesn't count on having company in the form of a Black Cat fan. Not only does he root for the wrong fencer, but he has a few other surprises up his sleeve for her, including the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. She is clearly not ready for this Nino guy and her attraction to him.





	Match Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 4 of AU Yeah August, which is an Enemy AU. I decided to tweak it a bit and make it more of a friendly rivalry than a true enemy story. 
> 
> For now, this one will remain a one-shot since I'm not sure where I want to take it from here.

 

The temporary stands had filled quickly, much to Alya’s annoyance. She approached one of the few open spaces she could find from her position in the courtyard, aware of the rivalry between the two schools. She couldn’t quite believe that rivalry hadn’t sparked an all-out brawl between the two groups of students as she took her place, her phone out and set to record the upcoming match.

She noted the black suits with the bright green stripes on the rival school’s fencers, a direct contrast to the deep red with black spots her team wore. She wondered about the elusive Black Cat fencer she’d heard rumors about in the past week. She hoped their Ladybug was up to the challenge, knowing her best friend wouldn’t let them down.

“So, you a cat fan or a bug fan?” A smooth voice asked beside her.

Rather than answer, she showed off her latest acquisition in her attempt to own every piece of Ladybug gear she could get her hands on. The bracelet sported her school’s signature colors along with the handwritten scrawl of the main Ladybug herself. She couldn’t quite hide her smile every time she glanced at her best friend’s signature, recognizing it even though Marinette had worked hard to disguise it.

“I guess that makes us rivals then. Too bad, too,” the voice beside said, sounding almost regretful as he moved next to her.

“Guess that makes one of us,” she mused, not taking her eyes off her phone’s camera. She wanted to find the perfect angle to capture the moment Marinette took out the infamous Black Cat. She wasn’t interested in pursuing anything with anyone at the moment, especially someone closely affiliated with her school’s biggest rival.

“Are all you Ladybugs so rude? You haven’t looked at me once.” The guy leaned into her space, not enough to alarm her but enough to annoy her.

Her gaze swiveled to give him a piece of her mind when her hazel eyes locked with his golden ones, momentarily rendering her speechless.

He offered her a smile, which only confused her more as her emotions continued to riot at the brief flash of that smile. The sneak peek of his teeth didn’t help either.

To bring her body back under her control, she coughed and glanced away, refocusing her attention on her phone as the two fencers prepared for their match. A smile formed as she caught Marinette taking a few swiping passes with her foil. Oh, she knew the Black Cat didn’t stand a chance. Not with her girl in the action. Marinette had worked too hard to fall to some mangy cat.

As if called by her thoughts, the announcer asked the two opponents to come forward.

“May the best fencer win,” the golden-eyed guy said beside her, his hand held out between them.

Bringing her gaze back to him, she looked at his hand, then his open gaze as he waited, before placing her hand in his and shaking it once. She pulled her hand back quickly, surprised by the warmth she felt spreading through her arm at the contact. Why would he affect her so much?

Not wanting to dwell, she steadied her phone, pressing the record button as the two fencers fell into their first stances, waiting for the call to begin.

The next three minutes proved almost a lifetime as the two fencers danced and moved with a grace not seen in many today. The skill they attacked and parried had the audience holding their breath, waiting for the first touch of one’s foil. The collective gasp when it finally happened, echoed over the crowd as they noticed each player’s foil touched the other. All waited for the referee’s call on who won the point, many crying out as it went to Ladybug.

The next one went to the Black Cat.

Back and forth, they went until Ladybug landed another point against the Black Cat at the two-and-a-half-minute mark.

Alya smiled, almost sure the victory would be secured for their team. She knew Marinette wouldn’t let them down.

Her smile disappeared though when the Black Cat landed another point after another fifteen seconds. Only ten seconds remained in the match. The tie couldn’t stand, not in her mind anyway.

“Guess they’re made for each other, wouldn’t you say?” That smooth voice asked beside her, warming her blood even as she tried to ignore him. No way would he distract her in these final few seconds.

She counted them down in her mind as Ladybug lunged for the final point, only to be parried and the Black Cat tapping her suit for the winning point.

The match ended. The Black Cat walked away victorious.

Alya fumed as she waited for the Black Cat beside her to start his gloating as was typical of their school.

To her surprise, it didn’t come.

She turned to find him smiling down at her.

“Better luck next time.” He held out his hand again. “Your Ladybug is amazing. She almost had him there. I thought surely she would best our Black Cat.”

“I did, too,” she whispered. She slid her hand back in his, intending to shake once yet again, but the guy had other ideas as he held on. The warmth of his fingers spreading up her arm again and causing her nerves to awaken and charge up her system with an energy she hadn’t felt before.

“I’m Nino, by the way.”

“Alya.”

Neither spoke for a moment as they both tested out the other’s name in their mind. Both smiled as they liked the way it sounded.

“Oh, good, you two have met. I told you there wasn’t anything to worry about, Bugaboo,” the Black Cat whispered loud enough for Nino and Alya to hear, much to Marinette’s amusement.

“Hush, kitty.” She tousled his hair as she walked beside him, her mask under her arm. “You did great, Adrien. I almost had you though.”

“Almost but not quite. This cat still has a few tricks to teach you.” He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Nino and Alya simply stared at the two, not quite sure they could believe what they were seeing. Never had anyone dared to break the rules of their schools’ rivalry.

As if recalling themselves, Adrien and Marinette turned to their friends, much to Alya’s growing amusement. She knew she should be angry at Marinette for keeping secrets, but then, what a secret to keep! She would get the details later, she knew.

“So, we were wondering if you two would like to join us for something to eat. Maybe give you two a chance to get to know each other better.” This came from Marinette.

Alya narrowed her gaze at her friend, sensing a matchmaking scheme afoot. She would make sure Marinette paid for it later, knowing how Alya felt about such schemes when they involved her directly.

However, she turned to find Nino staring at her, looking almost hopeful she’d say yes.

Her gaze softened as she nodded, feeling sure her world wouldn’t be right any longer if she allowed the handsome, golden-eyed guy walk away. She wanted to give him a chance, Black Cat or not. No other guy had ever caused her blood to warm like he did. She needed to know more, so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
